Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) provide wireless service to a variety of user equipment (UEs), and operate using a variety of techniques such as those found in 3G, 4G LTE networks. The wireless service network can consist of macro and/or small cells.
Some MNOs operate with Multi System Operators (MSOs) of the cable industry for backhauling traffic for wireless networks. The MSO packages the communications between the UE and the MNO via the MSOs protocol, for example Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS).
Since the wireless and backhaul networks are controlled by separate entities, DOCSIS backhaul networks and wireless radio networks each lack visibility into the other's network operations and data. This causes the scheduling algorithms for the wireless and DOCSIS network to operate separately, which can result in serial operations during the transfer of data from UE to the mobile core. The DOCSIS network does not have insights into the amount and the priority of wireless data being backhauled, since this knowledge is only known to the wireless portion of the network.